


Sirius ends up where?

by Dunuelos



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Eureka (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV), Star Trek: Voyager, due South
Genre: Humor, The Veil (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: A series of stories based on Sirius not dying but being sent somewhere else. It could be anywhere or anywhen except his original dimension at the time he entered the Veil, a new body or his current one, even in a character already present. Many will be humorous. Some will be strange. I challenge other authors to make stories based on the idea. Let's get wild.





	1. What he overhears

**Excerpt from OOTP:**

**Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her.**

**'Come on, you can do better than that!' he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.**

**The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.**

**The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.**

**It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.**

**Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place.**

**Sirius did not reappear**…

* * *

Sirius Black, Marauder and Dogfather, felt true regret as all light disappeared as he entered the Veil of Death.

He had no regret of dying, and in fact felt a little bit of relief. He had been forced to stay in his horrible family home and any reason to leave was a welcome one. That he had rushed to save the only light in his current existence should surprise no one.

He had no regret over the nature of the incident which pushed him into the Veil. If he couldn't die in bed with two hot Swedish-twin witches, then fighting the good fight was a reasonably acceptable way to go.

No. Sirius' true regret was that he would be barred from spending any more time with his well-loved godson. He could only hope that his death bought a distraction and time for Harry to be saved or to save himself – preferably the latter.

Having made up his mind to accept the consequences of his actions, Sirius put all such conjecture out of his mind and attempted to figure out where he was or what was happening. There was still nothing to be seen, but as he concentrated, he could make out distant sounds.

"_… not his time …"_

_" … not our place to choose the … soul … earned …."_

_"… do not accept … cannot … ."_

The voices became clearer, as if they were moving closer.

_"As Keeper of the Way, it is my place to send him to reward or punishment. His soul is whole. He has not damaged his own soul or the soul of another."_

_"But he is not innocent. He cannot be sent to taint those who have been sent to where the pure souls go."_

Sirius tried to talk. He wanted to tell them to send him to wherever Prongs and Lily-Flower had been sent, as he knew that they would be watching Harry. He could watch Harry too. And maybe give them comfort if they were worried.

But his voice would not work.

_"Look. Look at his soul. He has accepted responsibility for his past. Even now he thinks of how he could serve other souls. He does not deserve to be sent where impure souls go."_

_"You are the Keeper. Your choices are final. He cannot go to where the pure are sent. He has not earned going to where the impure are sent. He cannot be returned to the time and place he came from, as this would invalidate the Edict by which we serve. What will you do?"_

There was a long pause. Finally the first voice, the Keeper, spoke as if he was thinking while talking.

_"No. You are right. He cannot be sent back."_

_"But he cannot be sent for oneness with the Ultimate or final destruction. He should be sent for another turn on the Wheel."_

_"But the Edict says I must leave him with his memories, his knowledge, so that he can appreciate why he has been sent to the appointed place. In the past, I have only received the guilty which could be punished or the martyrs who could be cleansed. This one was sent by chance. If I send him another turn on the Wheel, resurrected in a new body, he will still remember his identity as it was before he came to me. The old memories in a new body might damage a newly-born body."_

_"But there is no surety."_

_"True. But look: His thread remains. He cannot be given a new one until the old one is cut or destroyed. It is damaged. It untwined from the weave but was frayed because it was attached strongly. He was well-loved by at least two. But there is a portion left of his thread in the former weave. It will provide a nebulous comfort to those left behind. But his thread even now seeks a new weave to attach to."_

There was a much longer pause as the two voices seemed to contemplate. Sirius had given up on trying to speak – nothing he did could distract the keeper or his companion. And so he waited with both anticipation and dread.

_"Consider. Does the Edict only give me these choices: Punishment, Reward, or a new life? Am I forced to choose only of these three choices?"_

There was another pause and the send voice sounded surprised._ "No. You have complete choice and your decision is final and absolute. You cannot be gainsaid. You are the Keeper of the Way, and you are directed to send any who come to your court to the proper destination, according to the nature of the soul which comes. But in no way is the proper destination defined."_

_"If a new body might be damaged by his memories, might he keep his current body?"_

There was a startled pause._ "This has never been done."_

_"But does it violate the Edict?"_

_"No. The current body is wasted, though. In the normal course, it is my place to detach the body so that you can direct the soul. That is why I am your companion. Your choices are supreme here, as defined by the Edict. But as it often is when one comes to the Way, the body has suffered. Would it not be a benison to the soul, to relieve it from suffering the pains of the infirm body?"_

There was a pause. "_This is true. If I give you leave to perform your normal offices, I could send the soul to another body. I could chance a newborn. But I might send it to one already living."_

_"You must consider that this will result in chance. If this soul enters a body of a soul with a strong thread, the threads will merge. If the soul present is weakly attached, it will be sent on and this thread will supplant the other as it attaches to the weave."_

_"But perhaps you can heal this body rather than destroy it. You do have the power and the ability."_

There was another pause._ "Yes. This is true. All choices you might make will affect one weave or another."_

_"What effect could be made to a weave?"_

_"A newborn body will allow it a fresh connection and will provide the least disruption. Sending to an existing body will change a weave more subtly. But sending this body with its current thread will affect a weave most strikingly: The thread will attach unpredictably. Do you wish to chance disrupting a weave so thoroughly?"_

_There was a chuckle. "But we both know that many weaves are already teetering toward destruction or move toward chaos already. A random thread attached strongly might stabilize an otherwise undesirable or unstable weave."_

_"It is as you say." There was a long pause. "Save for final reward or final destruction, any choice is open to you. Choose. And I will support you in your choice, as is my place."_

_"You have my thanks." _There was another pause._ "I have made a choice."_

_"And the choice?"_

_"We will …."_

* * *

As an aside:

Nowhere in the book is the spell Bellatrix sent defined. Stupify is red, as is Crucio. But neither matches up to the effect.

In some fanfictions, she used a blood-freezing curse. And that is consistent with her character.

But the book describes no trauma other than fear and surprise. Fear could be because the Veil is there. Surprise could be because the spell used was not one Bellatrix would normally use.

The only result from the book is Sirius falling in an arc, which implies a physical force. It can't be the knockback jinx as this is blue. But a similar effect seems to be created.


	2. Outside of the Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius appears outside of a cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would start with strange.

Sirius Black woke up suddenly.

He remembered his time after entering the Veil of Death and the two voices that had spoken. As his eyes opened, he looked out and saw that he was in a very strange place.

The area seemed to next to a cliff, and the sky was dismal. Good old England it looked like.

He began to sit up and realized that there was something wrong. He looked at his arms and, as he noticed that these were not his own arms, he let out a small scream.

That immediately caused him more consternation – it wasn't his own voice.

This was not good.

His clothes were of a fine weave. And he at least seemed to have a male body. He looked around and suddenly he saw something which made him angry: A house elf standing nervously near the cliff.

"Kreature!" he barked. "What are you doing here?"

The elf looked confused. "Master ordered me to come to the Dark Lord and to follow orders. Kreature has come as Master Regulus ordered."

Sirius immediately realized why this body seemed so different.

Feeling around, he felt the wand in his sleeve. Whipping it out, he conjured a mirror so that he could verify what he had guessed.

And, to his horror, it was exactly as he had guessed: Somehow, he had ended up in the body of the head snake himself: Lord Voldemort.

Unfortunately, he couldn't scream as he wanted to do: There was a witness. And right now, Kreature was his only source of knowledge.

"Elf! What is the date?" he asked harshly.

"It is November 19th, Master's Master."

"The year! What is the year?"

"1979."

Sirius'/Tom's/Voldemort's eyes widened as he considered that. Somehow, he had been put into the Dark wanker's body right during the time before the worst killings had started.

Oh, many had already died to be certain. But something had changed right at the end of 1979 or at the beginning of 1980 which had caused the Death Munchers to step up their work.

Looking around, he tried to figure out why he was here.

Suddenly, memories of this place began to surface. Even as he started noticing them, many more memories started popping up.

Before he could be overwhelmed, Sirius gave an order. "Elf! I will be meditating! You will watch and make certain I am undisturbed! If any others come, you will use whatever means necessary to prevent them from approaching. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master's Master." The elf was as confused as ever. But Sirius didn't have time. Recalling early lessons on Occlumency, he found a clear patch of ground and sunk down into a meditative pose.

The process took several hours.

While he knew that "his followers" expected him to appear, it was far more important for him to figure out what the hell was going on. And, though he was disgusted at the need, he plunged his mind into the memories of the body he had come to inhabit.

He knew now, once he had started reviewing the memories, that the soul that had been present was, though strongly anchored, very much mutilated. As a result, rather than his soul entwining itself, his arrival had forced the minuscule portion of soul remaining to move on.

And because of exactly how he had arrived, he knew that the main consciousness had been forced to whatever afterlife. But that didn't change the fact that there were several soul pieces still around.

If Voldemort had died in any other way, he would have remained attached to the physical world. But his own thread had supplanted Voldemort's – and now he had to figure out how to fix all the problems that had been created.

At least he had come into the original body and not the noseless monstrosity Harry had described. Still, he truly hoped the bits still worked.

Four hours after beginning the process of "remembering" Sirius had absorbed the gist of the most immediate circumstances. It would take days more to absorb everything.

And then he could begin fixing things – as long as he kept the Dark Idiots under control.

Thinking about it, he came to a decision. He turned to Kreature. "Elf! Go and find your Master and bring him to me. Now!"

Kreature popped off.

Concentrating, Sirius put himself into the mindset/bearing of the Dark Wanker. He would have to control himself but this was necessary.

Within ten minutes, Kreature had arrived back, Regulus Black with him, wearing his mask and costume. Sirius was disgusted but he kept his cool. "Come here, dear Regulus," he said using the tone the Dark Lord often used.

Sirius noticed that Regulus was hesitant, but he only knew that because he was/used to be his older brother. "Present my Mark," he said in a sibilant tone.

Regulus lifted his sleeve and presented the Mark. Recalling the steps needed, Sirius pressed his (Voldemort's) wand against the Mark and sent the signal.

Within a very short time, Death Eaters had begun to arrive. Many had been waiting, others had been surprised. As was Voldemort's habit, he waited calmly until the entire inner circle had arrived. He stood watching off into the distance.

Finally a voice spoke. "My Lord. Your inner circle are all present."

Sirius turned. "Good. I am glad to see that you all have acted quickly. I have orders for you to pass on to our brothers and sisters."

All the Death Eaters stood straighter.

"As of this moment, all operations against the blood traitors and mudbloods are suspended." There were some sounds of surprise. He let his anger show. "My order displeases you?" he asked in a faux friendly voice.

There were sounds of denial. "No, My Lord. We are yours to command. If you order it, we will follow."

He nodded. One Death Eater seemed more disagreeable. "Walden. You seem less than pleased. Are you questioning my orders?"

"No, My Lord," the voice replied. "I just don't understand. We had a raid planned to eliminate the elder Potters and your Death Eaters are eager. They wish to spill the blood of Blood Traitors."

Sirius/Voldemort looked for a long moment at the tall Death Eater. "Bella dear?"

"Yes, My Lord?" the eager voice spoke.

"Please demonstrate to Walden the appropriate response for questioning me."

With glee in her voice, Bellatrix Lestrange cast a Crucio at the Death Eater even as the others backed out of the way. "That's enough," he said after a moment.

Bella reluctantly ended the spell. "A moment for the moment of doubt. I have given my orders. You follow them. Are there any more questions for me?"

"No, My Lord!" several voices sounded, the fear evident.

He sighed. "I do not begrudge your concerns. I expect advice and suggestions. And if you cannot speak, I cannot benefit from what is considered." He spoke in a more deadly tone. "I do, however, expect you to follow orders immediately and without question when I give them." He looked around. All seemed distinctly in agreement. "I will say this: I have come into some new information. And I must consider it before I call you together. What that information is I will explain. When it is appropriate. Until then, you will do as I order. Are there any questions?"

Silence answered him.

"Expect a call in seven days. At that time, I will have further instructions. Until then, let us lull the Blood Traitors into a false sense of security. Let them wonder, and fear when they realized they don't know what is happening."

Many sounds of surprised awe sounded, and murmurs of agreement. "That is all. You may go." He turned. "You," he said to Regulus, "will stay."

When all the Death Eaters had left save Regulus, he said, "Order your elf to bring me refreshment. And then wait until I finish it."

Kreature started twitching. "Speak, Elf."

"What does Master's Master want?"

Sirius took a long look. "I want a butterbeer." He hid his grin at the shock he could see in Regulus' stance. Kreature popped off immediately and then returned, a butterbeer on a tray with him. Sirius walked over and then picked it up. He drank it, finding that his sense of taste was slightly off.

Still, he was enjoying making Regulus nervous. Even though Regulus had no idea who was toying with him, he felt it a great prank.

He finished the drink and put it back on the tray.

"Now be off. And keep you eyes and ears open. Take your elf with you. You are dismissed."

"Yes, My Lord." Regulus and Kreature popped off and Voldemort/Sirius apparated away to the place that one of his followers had given over to his use.

He had to work on remembering everything. And then Magican Britain would be shaken to its foundation.

He grinned as he considered how much he was going to enjoy fucking with _everyone_.


	3. Outside the Cave Part 2

Sirius Black, AKA Tom Riddle, AKA Voldemort, AKA You-Know-Who, sat in the cottage his follower had given over to his use and contemplated what he had found when sifting through the memories left behind by the wanker.

He had been thoroughly disgusted by what he had found out – Tom Riddle was far worse than even he had possibly considered. The Pureblood Supremacy movement made sense compared to the actions of Tom Riddle.

Old Tommy Boy was, however, just crazy. That was Sirius' conclusion. He hated Muggles because he hated everyone. Pureblood ideology was just a means to an end for him. The Purebloods had power, he wanted it, and so that was what he used.

If the Muggles had power, he would have used them.

But, considering his background, he had absolutely no knowledge of Muggles as they were now. Even Sirius Black, from a stone cold Supremacist family, had more knowledge than Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle had no knowledge of Muggle advances and didn't want to know them.

Sirius, however, was of a different mentality. He had listened to Lily Evans/Potter when she had often ranted about the Magical world. And so he had a small idea of how quickly knowledge advanced in the Muggle world. Comparatively, the Magical World was a hundred years behind.

He had told the Inner Circle that he would give them a week. It had taken all of two days to reconstitute his memories. As a result, he had five days to make his plans on how he was going to change the Magical world from his current position as the Dark Lord.

His first task, however, was to handle the immediate threat of pieces of Tom Riddle which had been stowed around Magical and Muggle Britain. Having the memories, he knew how to release the pieces.

Tom Riddle's study of the magic had revealed several "Don't Do This" warnings for those who had horcruxes. Only the original creator could make these mistakes and he hoped that deliberately performing the "Don't" actions would handle them.

First Stop: The Gaunt Shack.

* * *

It had taken an entire two days, contacting two followers (Malfoy and Lestrange), using the House Elf provided by Nott for his needs to sneak into Hogwarts, and Imperiusing a Garden Gnome he had stolen from the Weasley property to drink the Draught of Despair protecting the cave, but he had gathered all of the pieces of "his" soul and released the enchantments.

He had then cast Fiendfyre into the Cave and sealed it, cooking the internal lake water off and allowing the Inferi within to be destroyed utterly. As Voldemort had often used the Inferi to destroy certain families, getting rid of the entire cave's worth was ultimately worth the risk.

After waiting for an hour, he had re-opened the cave to find the fire had burned out and the water was refilling from some underground streams. No magic remained in the cave. The ash present was being washed away. No Ashwinders had been created (fiendfyre often did this) which Sirius counted as a success.

* * *

The next thing he had decided he needed to do was to ensure he had funds that didn't require his living off of the Death Eaters. Tom Riddle had enjoyed forcing his followers to take care of his needs; Sirius Black had an innate need to be free of being beholden to anyone.

His solution would be considered unethical and illegal: He would raid the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts.

Tom Riddle, Sirius decided, was an idiot in so many things. When he had been reviewing the memory of hiding the Diadem as well as his time in Hogwarts as a student, Tom Riddle had seen many things but, not being from a magical background, had dismissed the information from his mind because he had considered it unimportant.

One matter was the knowledge of a whole slew of items left behind and forgotten. Wizards, Sirius knew, were often idiots and teenage wizards would bring valuable things to show off and then lose them.

This meant that there were likely things that would provide an income stream if one had the desire to do the work. Tom Riddle was militantly controlling and wished others to do the work; Sirius Black was not so inured against it.

Still, this meant he would need to sneak in himself. Or he would need a House Elf that wasn't bonded to someone else. Considering the problem, he called for Dinny.

"Elf. Your service in your Master's name has been quite sufficient. But I require my own elf. Do you know of any free elves requiring a Master?" After dealing with the drama of the elf lamenting being insufficient, he finally convinced the elf to scout out "disgraced" elves. An elf which had been freed after being made a scapegoat was located.

At first, the elf was horrified to be taken to the presence of "Voldemort" – the Dark wizard wasn't known to be kind to House Elves – but ultimately had been convinced because any service was better than no services.

After ensuring his secrets would be kept, Sirius told the elf (named Hanny) exactly what had happened and who he had been. Dinny, serving the Notts, could not be commanded to keep all of his secrets. Hanny, however, was his elf now. Hanny's attitude had changed significantly as the situation had been explained.

Sirius' convoluted logic as to why the Room of Requirement could be raided resulted in an agreement that Hanny would look for valuables that did not register as being owned by anyone. Hanny could not steal but things that were "abandoned" could be claimed in his name.

* * *

Sirius' luck held: Hanny returned with every Galleon, Sickle, and Knut which had been unclaimed as well as a trunk full of jewels. Using Hanny to buy two fresh trunks from Diagon Alley, Sirius transferred the money and jewels to the new trunks and vanished the old ones: No need to take any chance of something being recognized by the Goblins.

With only two days left before he had to call his Inner Circle, Tom Riddle now had resources which were not dependant on his followers' largesse.

His next step would be tricky, but one other item Hanny had been asked to bring back would assist him greatly.

* * *

Gorlack, the Goblin assigned to the particular desk in Gringotts which received House Elves sent by their masters, looked at the Elf which had appeared before him. As expected, he said nothing until the Elf spoke: It would not do to be polite to an Elf serving any wizard until Gringotts had some sense of how polite the request being made was.

The Elf stepped forward. "Hanny has come to make request of Gringotts for Master. Master wishes to negotiate for Parley."

Gorlack was taken aback. Parley was only required when the Wizard in question could expect a poor response. Which usually meant a Wizard which had wronged a Goblin or the Goblins as a whole.

He peered at the Elf. "What form of Parley?" he asked suspiciously.

"Hanny is to ask for Goblin to come to Master's location with assurance that Goblin will be safe and will listen to Master without trying to attack Master."

Gorlack considered this. If the Wizard in question was requesting this, it meant that he could not come to Gringotts. Which usually meant trouble. However, unless the Elf had been instructed to give the identity (which he had not) there was no way to force the issue. And so Gorlack asked the next logical question. "And what surety will your Master provide?"

Hanny snapped his fingers and a chest appeared. "Hanny's Master ordered Hanny to bring this to Goblins. Is meant as a show of good will."

Gorlack considered the chest which was sitting next to the elf. "Is this meant as a gift or a payment?"

The elf shook his head. "Is not gift or payment. Hanny was ordered to give this to Goblin as sign of respect. Master told Hanny to gather and bring to Goblin."

Gorlack peered at the Elf and decided to humor him. He got up and came over and, after ensuring there was no curse, he opened the trunk and peered in. His eyes widened as he saw that the trunk was filled with various items, all of them Goblin made if his senses were to be believed.

He asked the elf suspiciously, "Is this not a bribe?"

The elf was emphatic. "No! Hanny ordered to return these to Goblins. Master explained that Wizards had paid but not returned items after they dies. Items were all abandoned by Wizards in place Master found. Master respects that he does not own, but belongs to Goblins; so Master orders Hanny to gather and return. Master is not paying Goblin with things; Master is paying Goblin with respect."

Gorlack considered the argument. This Elf's Master was a wily one. Gold was coveted. Jewels were admired. But true respect was a coin rarely offered. "And in return your Master asks for Parley alone?"

The Elf responded, "Hanny was told it is _not_ exchange. Master requests Parley. Goblin can agree or not agree. Items are for Goblin if answer is yes or answer is no. Master says meeting will be to explain true things and to negotiate business. But Master knows that Goblin may not react well if Parley is not in place."

Gorlack considered the argument for a long moment. "Wait here. I must consult my superiors."

"Hanny will wait." The Elf turned and moved back away from the trunk.

Gorlack raised his voice and two Goblins came in the door. He ordered the guards to bring the trunk as he went to talk to his superior.

* * *

It was later the following day when Voldemort waited in a neutral location. Using his magic, he ensured that Muggle-repelling charms were in place, and that there were minor wards to ensure his protection. He had no plans on ever returning to the Muggle location he was using – it was owned by the Government and was located within a park. Using Hanny and converting some sickles via Gringotts, he had paid for the privilege.

It would not do to have the Goblins think he was not respecting ownership of the location.

Hanny had also cleaned it and refreshments were available, both Wizard-created and Muggle-created.

He stood quietly outside to receive his guests.

At the correct time, three goblins had arrived at the location which he had provided which had allowed for Portkey use.

The three Goblins had peered around, seeing no one other than a Wizard standing next to a stone cottage. Upon seeing who waited, the two Guards brandished their weapons. The one in the Middle snarled and, reluctantly, the Guards returned their weapons to their normal positions. The three stepped forward.

After having stopped and peering at the Wizard for a long moment, the Goblin in charge said, "It is well that you negotiated Parley. Otherwise you would at threat for your prior actions against our people." The tone used was not friendly at all.

"I am aware. But there are things that you need to be made aware of and Parley was my only choice."

"You have three hours: Such was the instructions given to me. I am Grimlock."

"In this body, I was born Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort, the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, and, by various Wizards and Witches, that Dark Wanker. At this time, I accept Parley for three hours, at which time we are both free to leave in safety and unmolested from this location."

Grimlock looked at the Wizard and then nodded.

"Please come in."

Sirius turned and went into the cottage and waited by the table inside. One of the guards came in and looked around. After casting magic to ensure there were no traps, he gave a report to Grimlock, who waited just outside. Grimlock then entered with the other guard following.

"Please have a seat. I offer refreshment at this time."

Grimlock accepted tea, after he had poured both and drank some to prove it was safe. As Voldemort, he was not trusted at all and he accepted that.

Hanny, present and standing guard for him, was ordered to bring to watch and ensure his own safety. Goblins respected how powerful Elves were when protecting their Masters and it was sufficient deterrence to prevent the Goblins from acting against the agreed Parley.

Sirius then accepted Veritaserum, and Grimlock accepted the parchment with the questions he was willing to be asked. Needless to say, the initial answers given were a complete shock to Grimlock and the guards he bad brought with him. Hanny, Grimlock noticed, was not surprised at all.

Grimlock considered the Wizard before him after the antidote had been given.

"This changes much. What do you want and what are you offering?" Grimlock asked bluntly.

"What I want is as follows: I wish to create a Vault at Gringotts to allow me to conduct business. I will deposit the proceeds from the sale of these." He motioned to Hanny and the Elf opened the trunk which had been sitting off to the side.

Grimlock looked over and was surprised to see a trunk full of gems of various types and sizes. He looked at the Wizard. "I wish to inspect this."

Sirius motioned him permission and Grimlock went over. Pulling a loupe from his waistcoat pocket, Grimlock spent a bit of time looking at, feeling, and checking magically the jewels. Satisfied Grimlock asked, "And to whom will you be selling these?"

Sirius answered, "Actually, I rather wish to sell them to Gringotts. Their Market value is quite considerable but if I sold them to a Wizard or even to Muggles, there might be a drop in price due to the quantity. Gringotts has the ability to make their existence widespread and thus prevent oversaturation in one location. You can also store them and sell them at intervels ensuring the best profit. And Goblins might wish to use them for their own purposes. I have no attachment other than wishing to exchange them for currency. I am willing to sell them at 90 percent of Markey value, allowing Gringotts to achieve a 10 percent profit."

What followed was an intense negotiation. Seventy Five percent would have been proper if the negotiations had been with a respected customer, Fifty percent would imply that he was a sucker. The final price was 65.7 percent of the Market value – two-thirds was considered a good price; Sirius had thrown in the extra two percent as a courtesy, a "gratuity" to the negotiator to pay for the three hours time.

Sirius Black had a much better knowledge of Goblin relations than Tom Riddle ever had.

"Good. Now." Sirius pulled a piece a parchment from his robe and pushed it to Grimock. "Here is a statement containing all knowledge I have obtained from reviewing the memories I found when I arrived to this world. This includes reports of actions against Goblins and who orchestrated them – another sign of good faith. You may use the information however you like – another assurance of my good faith. I only require that the source of this knowledge not be made available to anyone who might inform the Ministry or the Public at large. Once we leave I will disavow any knowledge of this matter heretofore or henceforward. It would not do my standing with my 'followers' any good if they knew but at the same time I would prefer certain activities are curtailed. It would be best for _all_ of us."

Sirius knew that a few Death Eaters would soon "disappear" – knowledge of where they had gone to would never be found. Walden McNair especially was not in for a pleasant or long future and Sirius was okay with that.

Grimlock eagerly read the statement. After ensuring that it was as purported, he nodded sharply. His superiors would reward him greatly for this information. He could abide by the strictures and he was certain his superiors would accept as well.

"Now. I will need some leeway. Convincing the Pureblood wizards into a new paradigm will take time. I may lose control of them if I move too fast. Some of your customers will be attacked but I wish to ensure that such attacks fail. How might we work together to ensure that this is so?" he asked Grimlock.

Grimlock sat back. "You are willing to pass word through us to our customers?"

"To your customers and to potential customers. There will be Muggleborn who might not yet have accounts as well." He considered. "Perhaps I can use you as in intermediary. There are Aurors who are Death Eaters – I will provide a list – and there are those who are trustworthy. I am certain that you could communicate to the trustworthy ones. Or perhaps use a customer who has good relations with you to pass on the information. I do know that Barty Crouch would be a very poor choice – he's the Ministry's version of a Death Eater. His willingness to authorize the Aurors to use unforgiveable curses is just as bad."

Sirius knew that Crouch was as destructive in his own way. Suspicion was as good as guilt as far as Crouch was concerned and many innocents had suffered in the final months of the first Voldemort war.

Sirius, as Voldemort, was almost willing to use Crouch Junior to kill the bastard outright. Currently, Voldemort used Crouch to destroy neutral families that had refused to follow him – there was a reason he had left him in charge of the DMLE. But Crouch Junior was enthusiastic despite being young. He had just graduated and was used to pass on information to the Death Eaters that he obtained from his hated father.

Grimlock considered the idea. "I will ask my superiors what they wish to do. What other issues do you wish to discuss?"

Sirius considered. "I need to get the idiots educated as regards modern Muggles. They have no idea about actual Muggle numbers, weapons, and knowledge. The Muggles have knowledge which would explain why Purebloods are becoming less magical – the study of genetics has advanced a hundredfold in the last century. There are over 4 Billion Muggles – that number will rise to 6 within twenty years. Muggles also have weapons that are much more destructive than we Wizards can imagine. We _cannot_ afford to antagonize the Muggles. The Statute of Secrecy is as important as ever. But the former occupant of this body had no true knowledge and no willingness to learn it. I told my Inner Circle that I had run across information that was vital and ordered a moratorium on attacks. But now I have to deliver."

Grimlock asked, "That is why it has been extremely quiet these last days. We at Gringotts had noticed something was taking place."

"Yes. As soon as I realized who I had become, I gave the order. But I must act within 36 hours – my week is almost up and it has taken a bit of time to handle the worst parts of Voldie's old plans."

Grimlock sat back. "I will talk to my superiors. We do have contacts in the Muggle world – Oxford University has provided education for certain employees at request. We provide the subject we wish to have explained and they provide a lecturer, hall, and material. We can ensure that those who come to hear the lectures are treated anonymously and very respectfully. The lecturers do not know who is being taught – only what is to be taught."

Sirius considered that. "It might work. But it will need to be arranged quickly. And I have to provide reasons that they will accept. My authority is theoretically ultimate – but in truth they can be fractious."

Grimlock stood up. "Give me 24 hours. Send your elf to me in one day's time. This conflict has caused a loss of profit. An opportunity to ameliorate the worst of it will be welcome. I do believe that my superiors will accept working with you once I give my report." He turned his head and barked an order. A guard came forward and pulled a knife.

Grimlock pulled a vial out. "Fill this with blood – it will be used to key in your Vault. My tomorrow night, your Elf will be free to act as your agent with us." Once Sirius did that, Grimlock out the vial in his pocket. "Good business and good health, Mr. Riddle-Black."

"Good business and good health, Grimlock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This is as far as I am taking this.


	4. 133 Collins Road, Westbridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone suggested this setting ….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not necessarily intend to make every story a complete story. Some will just be ideas. Others will begin larger stories. Many I hope other authors may pick up and write. Sirius as Voldemort may get a second chapter, but it's not this one.
> 
> None of these will be like the Traveler, having Sirius move from world to world. Each one is a different possibility for where Sirius could end up.

Sirius is at 133 Collins Road, Westbridge

* * *

Sirius Black felt himself fly through the air. Strangely, he a door was opening in front of him and he vaguely saw what looked like a home before he abruptly stopped flying by the expedient means of hitting his head on a wall. He was immediately knocked out.

* * *

Zelda was sitting in the livingroom reading a book on genetics. Despite being a witch, she was a gifted scientist and she was always studying to advance her knowledge.

Suddenly, she heard a clatter from upstairs. She looked up. "What was that?" Setting her book down, she stood up. As she started walking upstairs she called out, "Hilda? Was that you?"

Hilda suddenly popped into the stairway behind her. "Did you call my name?" she asked in a cheerful voice.

Zelda paused, looked down, saw her sister looking confused and said, "Something's happened. I thought it was you."

"Maybe it's Salem?" she said in a questioning voice.

"Salem? You better not be playing with bakookas again!" Salem had had a relapse and had been caught trying to get his old group back together. It had added a few years to his sentence as a cat and the Witch's Council had told them to watch out for any more trouble.

Salem's calm voice called back even as she got to the top of the stairs. "Sorry. Innocent here. It wasn't me. It was him."

Zelda looked and saw Salem lying on the pile of towels waiting to be put away. "Salem! Get off the towels! You'll get hair all over them." She then registered that there was a man knocked out on the floor outside of the closet. "Where did he come from?" she asked.

"I was sitting here, minding my own business, when the closet opened and he flew out and hit his head. The door slammed shut after."

Hilda, who had come up behind her asked, "Is he from the other realm?"

Zelda said with some humor, "He did come out of the closet." She moved over and carefully turned him over. "He looks a bit rough around the edges."

Hilda had seen the man and immediately was intrigued. "I don't know. He looks kind of cute. Maybe one of our relatives is trying to fix one of us up again?"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Probably not. But we'll have to wake him up to find out."

Hilda grinned and, directing her finger, conjured a pitcher of water and had it pour itself on the unconscious man. "Hilda! He could be injured!"

Even as the man was snapping to Hilda replied, "You said you wanted to wake him up."

* * *

Sirius, seeing the pitcher floating above his head, looked around and saw two pretty women who looked a bit older than him (but still attractive) looking at him. He watched the one with the bigger knockers wave her finger causing the pitcher to disappear. He could only say, "Woah!"

The thinner one said, "Why are you outside of our closet?"

The thicker one said, "Did you come from the other realm?"

He gathered himself and said, "I don't know where I am or why I was sent. I just tripped through the Veil at the Ministry."

The one with the knockers said, "Ooooh. Sexy accent." The other one rolled her eyes.

The cat said, "Ministry? What Ministry?" with a curious voice.

Sirius looked at the cat, shocked that it could talk in a human voice. "The Ministry of Magic?"

The thinner woman asked, "Ministry of Magic? Do you mean the Witch's Council? Are you a witch?"

Sirius looked at the women as if she was crazy. "Do I look like a Witch? One hundred percent pure Wizard here! Do I need to show my bullocks to prove it?" he asked the last in a snarky tone.

The two women looked confused. The cat was very curious and asked in a semi-patient voice as if speaking to a slow person, "So you can do magic?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Of course I can do magic. I just said I was a wizard didn't I?"

The thinner one looked skeptical. "Show us then."

Sirius rolled his eyes and, after turning himself over, changed over into Padfoot. He barked at the surprised women and then changed back. "Proof enough?"

"I don't know," the thinner one said. "You could be under a curse or something."

Sirius rolled his eyes even as he got up. He pulled his wand and snapped a spell at a towel. It turned into a puppy. "Okay. Transfiguration. Is that proof enough?"

The two women looked at the puppy, who was staring at the cat. Suddenly the puppy pounced and started licking the cat. "Ugh! Get it off of me! Doggy drool! Get it off!"

Sirius snickered and changed the puppy back. He cast a cleaning charm at the cat. "See? All clean now."

The cat looked at himself. "Wow. I feel really clean now. My fur is sparkling now!" The cat looked at him. "What did you do?"

"Er. Cleaning charm? Standard all around spell?" Sirius was confused.

The two witches looked at each other. "Something is very strange here." The thinner one said, "Why don't you come downstairs and we can talk." She looked at him. "Can you change your clothes? You look a bit … tattered."

"Er. Sorry. That's all I have with me."

The one with the boobs pointed her finger and he was now dressed in a Muggle suit. "There you go." She looked him up and down. "He really is quite cute."

Sirius looked down at his clothes. "Er, thanks?" He then asked, "Wandless magic? How are you doing that?"

She looked at him as though he was crazy. "Of course it's wandless. Why would I need a wand?"

Sirius shook his head to see if he was hallucinating. He closed his eyes, pinched himself and then looked again. No change. "Something is very strange here."

"Well, come down and we can talk."

As he walked down the stairs, he decided something very strange was going on.

* * *

A/N: I would need to come up with a reason – or someone else could take it and come up with one. But it would have to be funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina the Teenage Witch


	5. Outside Cafe Diem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius ends up in Eureka

Sirius Black groaned as he woke up. The first thing he noticed was that he was outside, and it was fairly warm.

The Second thing he noticed was that there were several people around him, which made him worried, mostly because they were all dressed like Muggles.

As he carefully began to stand up, a larger man rushed out of a nearby door. "Are you okay?"

Sirius shook his head to clear it. "I seem to be all here. I think."

The man nodded and said, "Where did you come from?"

Sirius looked around. He saw a large hole in the side of the building the man had come out of. "What happened there?"

The large man glanced over. "Well, we've had things popping up all over town, things from Eureka's past it seemed. Sheriff Carter and the people at Global seem to have fixed the problem – except now you just appeared even as the rest of the things disappeared. Where are you from?" the man asked again.

"I don't know. I was in England, London specifically, and then suddenly I'm here." He refused to tell more until he knew more. "Er. What's the date?" he asked.

The man said uncertainly, "June 20, 2010?"

Sirius' eyes widened. "What in Merlin's name …." He caught himself as he saw the man's face look confused. "Sorry. Last I looked it was 1995. How the hell did I end up 15 years later and in a place I've never been?"

"Oh, Dear. I probably should call Dr. Blake. If you've time traveled, it's got to have something to do with Global Dynamics."

Sirius was surprised at the tone. "You don't seem that shocked that I might have traveled in time."

The man waved his hand. "Compared to some things that happen in Eureka? Not that strange. By the way, I'm Vincent."

Sirius nodded. "I'm Sirius." He thought it unlikely that a Muggle American would know who he was. Unfortunately, the man's eyes widened.

Sirius tensed as Vincent spoke. "Sirius Black, innocent escapee from Azkaban? Marauder known as Padfoot because of your animagus form, godfather of Harry Potter?"

Sirius realized that the man had included innocent. "Yes? I guess my name got cleared after I fell through the Veil."

Vincent's eyes widened. "Actually …." He glanced around and saw an empty alley nearby. "Come over here."

Once they were alone and unseen, Vincent said, "Prove you're Sirius Black. Turn into Padfoot."

Sirius was confused by shrugged. After a moment, he was looking up at the large man and barked. After changing back he said, "Good enough?"

"Oh, dear. Oh, dear. Oh, dear." Vincent looked like he was going to pass out.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Vincent said with shock, "In this world you're part of a story. Somehow you've landed in world where Harry Potter was a series of books written about a fictional world."

Sirius said loudly, "WHAT?"

Vincent winced at the tone. "I really think we need to talk to Sheriff Carter and Dr. Blake." Vincent looked around, ensuring they were alone. "Tell no one. If you claimed to be Sirius to most people they would assume you were crazy. Better to say nothing."

Sirius shrugged. "I can do that."

"Come back over with me to Café Diam. You look a bit hungry and I can feed you while we wait for Dr. Blake and Sheriff Carter." He shook his head. "This is completely strange."

Sirius decided that the man was being honest and helpful. He would go along with him.

Inside, Sirius noticed the damage in the wall was much greater than it looked like from the outside. "Are you sure it's safe?" he asked Vincent.

The man waved his hand. "Around this place, it's a normal day." He pulled a small device out of his pocket and hit a few buttons. "Deputy Andy? Can you contact Sheriff Carter and ask him to come by Café Diam and to bring Dr. Blake?" After a pause, "It's about the recent happenings, and it needs to be soon, but I don't think it's life and death." "Dr. Blake and Sheriff Carter. Yes. Thank you."

Vincent turned and said, "Deputy Andy, Sheriff Carter's Deputy, will call and ask them to come here. Now, what can I get you?"

"What do you have?" he asked.

The man smirked. "Anything. Just ask for it. No charge."

Sirius said in a cheeky voice, "Shepherd's pie, a bit of Blood pudding on the side and spotted dick for afters."

Vincent nodded, "No problem. Coming right up."

From what Sirius knew, blood pudding and spotted dick were British. That was why had jokingly added those, to be a bit cheeky. He really liked a good shepherd's pie, though.

After Sirius' meal was delivered – to his utter shock – he heard Vincent say toward the door, "Sheriff. Dr. Blake. Thank you for coming."

The friendly looking man in uniform replied in a friendly voice, "Andy said you needed us both?"

"Yes." Vincent looked around and dropped his voice. "After all of the extra things disappeared, this man appeared out of no where. I thought I would bring it to your attention."

The woman, quite attractive, asked in a more urgent tone, "You didn't think to call us directly? With the Quantum displacement from the other timeline, this could be a sign of disaster. We thought he cleaned it all up."

Vincent shook his head. "He didn't come from Eureka. Though it was quantum displacement of a type." Vincent looked around to see that no one was close by and listening and spoke in a quieter voice. "He actually is a character from a work of fiction turned flesh. I thought I should bring it to your attention."

The man, the Sheriff, scoffed. "Oh really? Who are you then?" he asked in a joking manner.

Sirius looked up from his dick, "Sirius Black, at your service."

The man laughed. "Oh yeah? Then why don't you do that thing where you change into a dog? I remember that from the movies."

Sirius said, "Vincent didn't want me to show anyone but if you don't mind …."

Sheriff Carter was about to tell him to go ahead but the woman, Dr. Blake, said, "Not here." She looked over. "Anyone back there?"

"No," Vincent replied.

"Why don't you show us in the kitchen?"

Sirius shrugged and did as asked.

Needless to say, Carter and Blake were completely floored. "Woah," Jack said.

Sirius gave a barking laugh. "Believe it now?"


	6. In New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius ends up … in New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am only using Blue Bloods here because it's emblematic of landing in a particular type of environment. It could have been Law & Order, SVU, NYPD Blue, or any other cop show set in a big city.
> 
> I should warn you … this is meant to be kind of amusing.

Sirius Black, Marauder and Animagus, was convinced that this world had no Witches and Wizards.

Upon ending up in a Muggle city, he had immediately began looking around to figure out where he was. By sheer chance, he had found out that he was in New York City. And, unfortunately for him, he had no way of figuring out where he could go.

One thing he had immediately noticed, however, was that the Muggles were more advanced than he had imagined.

He had been under a Muggle repelling charm, which made everyone ignore him. By chance, he overheard two men talking about buying and selling Muggle drugs out of sight of the cameras. One of the people, the one trying to buy, wanted to do it there. The one selling started talking about how stupid it was and then started pointing out cameras that were around them.

While it was amusing to watch the interaction, it was also quite sobering as he had no desire to be seen doing magic. In a world with no Wizarding world, he knew that he was in grave danger if he attracted the wrong attention.

However, that didn't change the fact that he needed to survive. And immediately of concern was eating and sleeping.

He had noticed that there were homeless people. By judicious use of minor transfiguration and charms, he had made it so he could fit in. However, he did not want to become a constant presence anywhere, so he moved on.

He was also careful to be in areas that were not too rich or too poor. The too rich areas were not conducive to people living on the edge of society. The two poor, he noticed, tended toward segregation between people of different colors and types.

He did notice that there seemed to be few stray dogs. However, there were sufficient numbers that no one reacted too poorly if he used his animagus form to find a comfortable place to sleep.

The moment people appeared, especially official looking people, he made certain to disappear or to change back to his "homeless" persona.

He did use magic to make himself more presentable at times and then ee had used his accent to chat up various women. Apparently, his accent was "sexy". The only problem he had was that the ones that were susceptible to being used were too young and dumb.

Sirius Black did have some standards.

The really ironic thing is that he had a small bag of Magical currency. It was only a few Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, but the Galleons and Sickles were gold and silver. Unfortunately, they were charmed to be almost indestructible. This precluded the normal tests Muggles used to verify content. It also made it impossible to melt them or deface them.

Gold was apparently really valuable in this society and he had Gold which he couldn't convert. It was annoying. However, he saw the irony of it.

Sirius was, by choice, a man with a sense of humor who could laugh at himself. So, while his current existence was less than optimum, he was actually pretty cheerful. In this world, he was a complete unknown. There was no Sirius Black (he assumed) and he wasn't wanted for murder. So, even if he somehow got picked up, he assumed there would no way this would cause him to be threatened with death.

And even if he got locked up, the Muggles were much better about feeding prisoners.

His time was currently being spent trying to come up with a story which would explain his presence. Once he had that, he would attempt to figure out a way to obtain a recognizable identity. He was morally flexible enough to be comfortable doing what was necessary, and ethical enough that he wouldn't do anything that would harm a true innocent. He, however, had no real Muggle skills.

His current temptation was to use his magic to rip off one of these Muggle criminals selling drugs. The only reason he hadn't done it was that he didn't want to cause a crazy one to start killing someone who they thought was guilty. The only thing holding him back was that he didn't want to be responsible for someone dying and these Muggle criminals seemed … less than rational at times.

* * *

Sirius was in his Padfoot form. It was very late at night and he just wanted to find a comfortable place to lay down and catch some sleep. It was safer as a dog because animal instincts allowed him to react more quickly to surprises.

In a back alley, he found some cardboard and discarded cloth material from something. After scourgifying it several times, it was clean enough to make a comfortable bed for a small alcove below a platform which appeared to be for Muggle vehicles – trucks – to load and unload. It would have been impossible as a man to be comfortable, but as a dog it was quite nice. He even set up a few minor charms that would make it less likely that anyone would disturb him.

* * *

Sirius awoke suddenly.

Listening carefully, he heard the sound of running feet and shouting: Someone was yelling for someone else to stop. Even as he listened a man ran up near a garbage holder and crouched behind it. He was surprised to see the man had a Muggle weapon. As a man who has some training, he knew exactly how dangerous Muggle weapons were.

Sirius was in no position to retreat. And then the man then did something even more dangerous: He fired the weapon down the alleyway. Sirius wanted to curse his luck: By sheer chance, a Muggle criminal was in a shooting standoff just a few feet away from him. And _with_ his luck, he could end up getting hurt or killed; Muggle guns had no respect for minor wards.

The man with the gun was looking around the metal bin. Sirius could two Muggle law officers from his position: A man and a woman, wearing regular street clothes instead of uniforms. The man was yelling at the criminal to give himself up.

The criminal was preparing to once again shoot off his gun toward the police people. Sirius realized he could do three things, each of them dangerous: Stay still, run away, or attack. Staying still was likely safest – unless the three started firing their guns. Running away could get him killed by startling the criminal who was flinching. In this case, he decided it was actually safest to intervene – as much as he didn't want to.

After deciding, he waited for his chance. Just as the man stood up to fire again, Sirius let his instincts take over and leaped mightily out from his concealed place and he actually caught the arm holding the weapon. The criminal had no warning and dropped the gun. Even as the man started trying to fight back, Sirius used his large size as a dog to force the man down to the ground.

The man started screaming. Now that the man was disarmed, Sirius let go and backed off, watching alertly. The man tried to reach out toward the fallen gun, but Sirius jumped over and clamped his jaw on the man's arm. Just to show he was Sirius (he even made that joke in his head) he growled. The man froze. Sirius stood there with his muzzle around the man's arm. As long as he stayed still, Sirius did nothing. As soon as he tried to move, he growled. It was very effective.

The man was yelling about getting him off, but as long as he stayed still, Sirius did nothing. The man and woman carefully walked up. "You've got yourself in a pickle. If you had just come quietly, you would have been fine."

The man on the ground said, "Get this mutt off of me!" As the man started attempting to retreat, Sirius growled again.

The woman said, "What should we do, Reagan? Should we shoot the dog?"

The man (Reagan apparently) said, "I don't know, Baez. He seems trained – he's just holding the arm." After a pause the man called out, "Release!"

Seeing that the man and woman were standing there with their own weapons, Sirius decided to let go and step back. Trying to be as unthreatening as possible, he backed up and sat down. Giving his biggest doggie grin, he sat there panting and looking friendly.

Reagan said, "I did not expect that to work." After another pause, Reagan called out, "Heel!"

As calm as he could, Sirius got up and moved over next to the man and sat down again.

The woman, Baez, commented, "That shouldn't have worked."

Sirius noticed that the man on the ground was carefully trying to reach for the weapon on the ground. Sirius barked at him and the man backed off.

The woman, seeing why he had barked, menaced the downed man and, as soon as he moved back, she retrieved the weapon. Seeing that it was now safe, Sirius dropped down on his belly to seem less threatening. Reagan moved to place restraints on the man even as Baez still had her gun out. Seeing that he was unmoving, the woman let her gun arm relax.

Two cars with lights pulled up and people in uniform came out. All of them, however, stayed back. "What's with the dog?" one called.

"It saved our asses. The perp was shooting from behind a dumpster and the dog stopped him. As soon as it was safe, the dog backed off," Reagan answered.

"So it's safe?" one of the uniformed men asked.

"I think so. But call animal control. We can put this guy in one of the cars while we wait."

Baez said, "I'll go get the car."

Sirius decided to be trouble. As the woman started walking, he jumped up to walk beside her. She stopped, a bit nervous. "Um. What now?"

"Tell him to stay?"

Baez said, "Stay." After a moment she added, "Lay down."

Sirius dropped down. He whined but put his head between his paws.

Baez actually chuckled. "Seems well-trained." She said again, "Stay," and walked down the street.

Reagan had finished putting the retrained man in one of the cars. Standing there he called out, "Come." Sirius jumped up and walked over. He stood there looking at the man, head slightly cocked. "Sit." Sirius sat down. "Lay down." He did that.

One of the uniforms said, "He listens to you and Baez."

Reagan said, "Tell him to come."

The uniform called out, "Come!" Sirius ignored him. The other uniforms also tried it. Sirius did nothing.

Reagan looked down and said, "Up."

Sirius stood up and looked at him.

To be truthful, Sirius was mostly fucking with the man, Reagan. With everyone calmed down, no one was waving a gun and he figured it was safer to play along. He figured at some point, he'd be put into a cage alone and he could apparate out. But, for the moment, this whole thing was amusing him.

The woman pulled up and got out. "What's happening?"

"He'll only answer to me." Reagan said, "Sit."

Sirius sat down.

Baez replied, "He answered to me too, remember."

"True."

"So we're going to wait for animal control? Maybe we should just tell him to get in the car."

Baez had said it to be funny. Sirius, in the interest of fucking with them, got up and trotted over, sitting next to the closed back door. He looked up soulfully at the woman. Baez reached over and opened he back door. Sirius stood and jumped in, and then sat on his haunches in the back seat. Baez said, "Did I just see that?"

Reagan said, "Yeah. I saw it too. Now we'll have to get him out." Sirius then jumped out and looked up at Reagan. Reagan said, "Get in the car." Sirius did that. 

The uniforms were speaking with surprise even as Reagan and Baez looked at each other. Reagan said, "This is really fucking weird."

Sirius just gave him a doggy grin from the back seat of the car.


	7. In New York Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just cause I had fun with Sirius as a police dog.

… in New York Pt 2

In the end, Sirius had allowed himself to be collared and muzzled. He knew that, if necessary, they would disappear with his animagus form.

For some reason, the items which someone had on them during the animagus transformation didn't transfer over. It was why one could have a wand and wear clothes and still transform. By sheer chance, he had learned that it also worked the other way as well. Prongs had once tried to force him to wear a collar, hoping he would still be wearing it when he turned back. It had stayed with the animagus form.

Once he was taken back to the dog impound, a vet had checked him over, given him a rabies shot, and then turned him over to a volunteer.

This had gotten him washed, which included an absolutely _wonderful_ brushing. After the muzzle had been removed (thank Merlin) and his picture had been taken, he was put in a cage away. Luckily, it was big enough to transform if needed so that he could apparate out.

He had originally planned to leave at the first chance but overall, he decided, he was actually being treated quite well. Having spent enough time in his dog form to be comfortable, he saw no reason at the moment to rush off.

That would change immediately if anyone started talking about neutering.

Being left with food and water and being somewhat comfortable for his dog form, he decided that he would take this opportunity to relax. And so, fed and watered, he went back to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later (he had been brought in the middle of the night) workers started coming around and checking on the various dogs. While he noticed that some dogs where very interested, overall – he didn't much care.

However, one of the people brought him out and took him to a room where they went through a ridiculous set of tests to "check his temperament" – he was almost insulted. These tests included his reaction to other dogs (he wasn't interested) and his reaction to people while he was eating food (no need to get aggressive – there was plenty).

After these tests, the worker left the room and came back with a supervisor. "So, what's the problem?"

"I was doing the standard tests. But something's wrong."

"Oh? What's that? Did he fail any of the tests?"

"No. The trouble is – he's too perfect."

"What do you mean?" the supervisor asked curiously.

The worker tried to put it into words. "Well, I read the report from the detectives who got saved by him. He was remarkably responsive to them and followed orders without any hesitation. But the detectives' report said that he was … too responsive. He didn't just respond to regular commands, but regular conversation. He did _exactly_ what they asked. And when I was testing him, I didn't have to do anything to control him. It's as though he understands exactly what I was doing and was humoring me."

The supervisor looked at Sirius. "Maybe he's just well-trained. Have we looked for any reports for missing dogs?"

"We checked. No dog matching his description is missing. If he had such training and then turned up missing, someone would have reported it. Something just doesn't add up. Besides. He's the wrong breed for being a trained police dog."

"Did the vet determine the breed?"

The volunteer flipped a paper on the clipboard. "Look here. The vet said he seems to be some kind of wolfhound/shepherd mix – but none of the types we're used to. His muzzle's not quite the right shape."

The supervisor looked at the papers carefully. He then shrugged. "Well, we could get him tested. What's the plan for him?"

"According to these notes, we're supposed to hold him until they've checked out missing dog reports from any agency. If nothing comes back, he could be adopted out. But Detective Reagan asked us to wait until he talks to some people. No neutering, no adoption, not until a decision is made."

"Reagan? The Commissioner's son?"

"Yeah. Detective Daniel Reagan." The volunteer shrugged.

"Well, we can take care of him for a couple of days until a decision's made. His tests are good – worst case, he gets adopted out. No way a dog this good ends up destroyed."

Sirius was only a little worried. He decided that he would disappear soon. His prank on the police department was becoming less funny as time went on. Still, there was no rush.

Soon thereafter, he was taken back to his cage and left alone again.

Bored, he went back to sleep. The next time he woke up, it was to a voice he recognized.

* * *

"… right over here." The two detectives he had helped had shown up again, and with them was an older man in an expensive suit. Sirius got up and looked up in interest, trying to appear like a "good dog".

After a long look, the man in the suit said, "So, this is the dog."

"Yeah. This is the one. He came out of nowhere and disarmed the perp we were chasing. And then followed our orders."

The man looked at him some more. He then turned his head and asked, "What did the vet say?"

The woman, Baez, had the papers. "According to this, no food aggression, and while not perfectly docile, is perfectly obedient; a bit of malnutrition in the past but no worms or other diseases evident. They gave him shots just in case. Overall, he's in good health and has a good attitude."

The man nodded. He then asked, "What do you want to do?"

Reagan shrugged. "I don't know. Hopefully, someone's looking for him. Otherwise, he's a bit too old to be trained as a certified police dog. But I'd hate to see him put down." The detective paused. "I actually think he'd be a good police dog as he is, but without a record and certification, that's a lawsuit waiting to happen."

The man in the suit looked at the younger man with admiration. "Wow. That's a responsible attitude. You're finally growing up."

Baez chuckled, "It had to happen sometime. It only took until he was in his late forties."

Reagan said, "Ha ha," sarcastically. "Thanks, Dad. Now she's going to be giving me crap about that for the next year."

The man, obviously the Commissioner that had been mentioned chuckled. "Someone's got to keep you from having a big head."

"That's what I have Erin and the rest of you are for," Reagan said with amusement.

"Well," the Commissioner said, "we'll keep checking. A dog this good, someone's missing him." The three walked away, talking.

* * *

Later that night, there were no other people around and Sirius decided it was time to get out of there. Changing back to his human form (which caused a number of dogs to react) he concentrated and_disapparated_.

He was certain that the Reagan's would be completely confused.

* * *

It was a few days later and he had found himself in an area of the city which poorer but still alright. The fact that he had a collar now actually seemed to make the people less nervous when they saw him – they assumed he was owned and no one tried to catch him.

He did end up playing with several children in a park who liked the "nice doggy". However, when one of the parents tried to call for a police officer to pick up the loose dog, Sirius booked it out of there.

He had no desire to add to that drama.

However, it was not to be. Late one night he was, once again, slumming in an alleyway. Hearing someone coming, though they tried to be quiet, he hid himself away.

From his place he saw a man carefully walking down the alley. He appeared to be going toward a particular home. Sirius knew that something was wrong when the man, instead of entering through a door, entered through a window that he opened after knocking the glass out.

Being curious, he watched. All of a sudden his sensitive hearing picked up some type of scuffle.

Abandoning his stealth, he jumped through the window and, following the sounds, rushed up a set of stairs and into a room. The man he had seen was attacking a woman in a nightgown.

A moment later, Sirius was fighting with the man who, luckily, was just using physical power to control the woman and not a weapon. His attack allowed the woman to away and rush out of the room.

Once the woman was out, Sirius backed off from the attack and rushed to the door. There were no windows, no other way out. Sirius turned and stood at the door watching the man who was now recovering.

Once again, as long as the man stayed still, Sirius did nothing. As soon as he tried to reach for anything to throw at Sirius or could be used as a weapon, Sirius would growl and menace him.

Sirius decided that if he got something which could be used, he would run away – he wasn't being that reckless.

Soon, however, he heard movement coming from the stairs and, out of his periphery, he saw two people in uniforms with guns forward. They stopped upon seeing him.

"Ma'am? I need you to come up here and call off your dog," the pretty blonde one called out.

"He's not my dog. He just showed up when I was being attacked," he heard the woman call back.

However, Sirius decided that the police could take care of the man and, trying to be non-threatening, he turned and quickly moved the other way and rand into an open door down the hall, which appeared to be a bathroom.

The black woman cop, also attractive, said, "Wow. Okay." Sirius heard the two women cops move into the room and arrest the man.

The second woman then came and closed the door to the bathroom Sirius was in.

In that moment he thought "perfect," with some amusement.

* * *

Listening from the bathroom, he heard the two officers call for a pickup, the Sergeant, and animal control.

The Sergeant arrived first. "Okay. So what's the situation?"

"Well, the perp was attacking the female resident."

After a moment he heard the Sergeant say, "Is it just me or does he match the description of the serial rapist we've been looking for?"

The original blonde female said, "No. You're right. Anyway, the attack was interrupted when a dog attacked the perp."

"Where's the dog?" the man asked.

"Locked in the bathroom. But, get this: It's not her dog."

"What?" the voice asked incredulously. "Where did it come from?"

"The victim doesn't know. It just showed up and attacked, allowing her to escape. She rushed out of the house and flagged us down – we were just patrolling down the street."

"So she doesn't know where the dog came from?"

"No."

"What does it look like?" the man asked.

"Well, it's big and black. And as soon as we showed up, it retreated to safety in the bathroom. Mya shut the door to keep him there."

In that moment, Sirius decided it was time to get away. Changing back to his human form and, concentrating on a quiet apparition (it took more effort) he disappeared out of the room.

He didn't want to go back to the pound.

He also resolved to stay away from trouble – he didn't need it.

However, trouble seemed to follow him.

* * *

It was early evening just a few days later when he was in an alleyway off of a busy street.

He had spent the previous few days playing "homeless man" and getting himself fed that way using soup kitchens and shelters.

But, once again, he was in an alleyway as a dog.

When he saw the man standing at the edge but hidden, holding a gun, Sirius knew that he was once again going to get involved. Creeping along behind the man, he got fairly close. He saw the man raise his gun and point it at an attractive woman walking down the street.

Sirius felt that pretty women should be able to do just about anything in safety so this offended him. Quickly acting, he once again did his "police dog" gig and, leaping toward the arm, he bit down and pulled the man to the ground. By sheer luck, the man fell out of the shadows he had been hiding in and onto the sidewalk, very near the attractive woman.

The gun had fallen out of his hand and, by sheer luck, landed a few feet from the woman.

Sirius had expected the woman, upon seeing this, to move back as far away as possible.

However, his fight was interrupted by a call, "Freeze!"

Sirius immediately backed off. To his shock, the woman was now holding the gun and pointing it at the man he had attacked.

Sirius backed off. The woman looked at him for a long moment and then looked at the man. "Jason Spritz. You want to tell me why you were waiting in an alley with a gun for me to walk by?"

The man, now on the ground, growled. "Bitch. I can't believe some dog stopped me from making you pay." The man spoke with complete hatred.

The woman shook her head and, reaching in her purse with the hand not holding the gun, she called for police to come.

Sirius was amazed when her name was given as "Erin Reagan." This was the one that Detective Reagan said kept his head small.

As soon as he heard the sirens nearby, Sirius immediately turned and ran down the alley.

This was becoming a habit. It was time to get out of the city proper.

* * *

This quiet area, Sirius decided, was not easy pickings for a stray dog looking for anything to eat.

He had assumed that with such big houses, the trash would yield at least something palatable. Outside of some leftover meatloaf earlier that day, he had found nothing.

Just as he was about to check another container, he heard a sound. He quickly hid himself.

An older man, a little stooped, came into view carrying a bag. Lifting the lid, the man suddenly groaned and the bag fell. The old man looked to be in pain as be became unconscious.

Sirius knew he had to do something. Seeing a woman in a nearby back yard he rushed over to the man and started barking as loud as he could.

After a few moments, the woman peered out into the alley and saw him next to the man. She called out in alarm, "Henry!" Sirius stopped barking.

The woman pulled out her phone and called for help. Sirius had no desire to stick around and get caught, so he immediately ran off. He wasn't up for another close call.

He immediately decided to return to where he could more easily find food as a "homeless man."

* * *

Through sheer determination, Sirius had finally found the combination of spells necessary to release the charms keeping his Galleons from being tampered with. It took quite a bit of magic, but he soon had defaced the coins sufficiently that they would only be valuable as gold.

Immediately he had located a store advertising "we buy gold" and had made the attempt to sell it.

The man at the counter had immediately started testing it and verified it as gold. "There's no value as a coin – it's too damaged. It looks like it was hit with a hammer. I can only buy it for the regular price of gold."

The man expected Sirius to protest but instead Sirius answered, "That's alright. I expected that. What's today's price?" he asked.

Luckily, the place he went to was reputable and he actually got a large percentage of what it was worth minus a small percentage which was the store's profit margin.

Accepting the bills Sirius asked, "I've got a couple more that are similar. If I bring them by in a couple of days, would that be alright?"

The man shrugged. "We buy gold whatever shape it's in. So that's fine."

"Good. It's been a pleasure doing business."

Sirius immediately left and spent a bit of the money getting himself into better shape. Some new clothes, some food, and a cheap room for a couple of days meant that he was feeling much better.

Taking out his Wizarding pouch, he carefully emptied it: 35 Galleons, 22 Sickles, and a few Knuts. He was desperately happy that he had carried his purse when he had rushed off to the Ministry.

The only reason he had taken to doing so was to gain a sense of feeling "normal" – and wizards carried a purse normally. He could give Remus a few Galleons to run out for things when he had been at Grimmauld Place.

This would, in no way, make him rich here, but he was no longer destitute.

He had returned two days later to the gold shop and sold two more Galleons as well as a couple of Sickles.

With a couple of thousand American dollars and a new set of clothes, he now felt more prepared to contemplate his future.

In truth, he needed to figure out a way to make money. He was tempted to get into the repair business. A little privacy, a little magic, and: Presto!

He also decided he needed to get out of New York City.

Overall, it was a bit too exciting for him. Unfortunately, his accent didn't fit in with other places he had heard of. New York had people from all over the world and no one batted an eye at his accent.

He would need to figure out a way to get to England where it would be even less distinctive.

However, before he left, he wanted to do one thing: He wanted to check on the man who he had seen collapse. Leaving him hadn't felt right and he had wondered if he had survived.

He decided to make one more foray as "Padfoot."

* * *

It was the middle of the day when Sirius creeped through the alleyway near the house he had visited a week earlier.

Being silent, Sirius moved until he could look into the back yard of the place.

As expected, it was very quiet. It would take a bit of waiting to see what happened. Concealed behind a bush, he watched the house.

Unfortunately, lying prone as a dog tended to make one fall asleep.

Suddenly, he woke up. The man he had been concerned about was standing a few feet away. "Hello, boy," the man said cheerfully. "What are you doing there?"

Sirius got up and looked at the man. He looked like he was okay. Unlike the more nervous responses he normally got, the man seemed completely comfortable standing there with an unknown dog.

"Come here, boy."

Sirius decided to indulge him. And so, in a casual manner, Sirius trotted out from behind the bush which had semi-hidden him and up to the older man. Stopping in front of the man, he looked up.

"Well. Aren't you a friendly one?" the man said. He reached out with his hand and Sirius sniffed it – only polite to do as a dog. He then looked back up. The man reached to his head and pet it a couple of times.

The man then pulled out his cell phone and made a call. "Moira? Can you come over?"

Sirius was curious and so he waited. Soon, the woman who had answered his barks came over. "Is this the dog you say alerted you when I had my little incident?" he asked the woman.

"Yes. That's the dog, Henry. He's the one that began barking and caused me to come out to look."

"Well, then." The man looked at Sirius. "That deserves at least some water and some food. How would you like some leftover meatloaf?" the man asked.

Sirius played along and gave a cheerful bark.

"Thanks, Moira. I wanted to check."

"Is it safe, Henry? It _is_ a strange dog." She was nervous.

Henry chuckled. "Actually, it's perfectly safe. I know a bit about this dog. It's fine." The woman said goodbye and left. Henry turned and said, "Come on."

Surprisingly, Sirius was led into the house. At the back of the kitchen, Henry put down two bowls. One had water, and one had some meatloaf.

To be polite, Sirius decided to humor the man.

Henry sat down and watched as Sirius ate the food. When he was done, Sirius sat back on his haunches and looked at Henry. "Well, I can't just call you 'the dog'. Let me see your collar." As Henry stood up, Sirius walked over and stood patiently. Reaching down, Henry checked the collar he had been given. There was no tag.

"Well, what do you think of … Blackie?" Sirius whined and dropped his head.

"No, I guess not." Henry went through a few more names and finally Sirius accepted, "Hero."

Sirius was amused. He had played the hero a few times and so he decided that would be fine.

"Come on, hero. It's time for my break to watch the financial report. Got to check my portfolio, make certain my retirement is healthy."

Sirius followed the man to a room containing a television. Henry sat down and motioned Sirius over. Sirius sat down next to Henry's legs and let the man pet his head again. For the next half an hour, Henry watched the financial news.

He then indulged the man a game of catch in the backyard. This seemed to make the old man happy.

After a while, the man sat down in a chair on the back porch and called Sirius over.

"Well, Hero?" Sirius gave him his attention. "I wanted to thank you." Sirius cocked his head.

"You might not know this, but I immediately recognized you. Two and a half weeks ago, you saved my grandson's life when you bit that man attacking him. After you disappeared from the shelter, you appeared again a few days later and helped my other grandson's fiancé to catch a serial rapist they've been looking for for a while. You disappeared out of a locked room then too. And then a couple of days after _that_, you prevented a man from shooting my granddaughter. And if that wasn't enough, when I had that minor heart incident, you alerted my neighbor and made certain help came."

Henry looked at Sirius a long moment. "I don't know what the deal is with you, but you've done a lot for us. So thanks."

Sirius gave him a cheerful bark.

Henry chuckled and reached over to pat his head again. He then said, "Something about you seems smarter than the average dog. I don't know what it is – but whatever it is, it's been good for us.

In that moment, Sirius began to contemplate the idea of actually changing and telling the Muggle man his story. It was either that or to rush off and disappear. He was certain that if anyone would actually be safe to talk to, it would be him.

Feeling uncertain, Sirius contemplated it for a long moment. Finally he came to a decision. Standing up he ….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time choosing, so I decided to leave it there.


	8. In the Delta Quadrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius ends up in another's body

… in the Delta Quadrant.

Sirius groaned as he regained consciousness.

As soon as he opened his eyes, he immediately closed them. "Too bright," he groaned out.

Just a few seconds later, a voice sounded nearby. "Welcome back, Mr. Suder."

Immediately he decided that the voice that spoke was entirely too cheerful. Very gradually, he opened his eyes and saw a bald man wearing a strange uniform.

"Who?" he croaked out.

The man's face took on a concerned look. "Mr. Suder. You are in sickbay. You were shot by a Kazon rifle during your efforts to assist Misters Paris and Nelix to retake Voyager. According to scans, you should have died. But somehow, you survived and were brought to sickbay. You've been unconscious for 48 hours." The man paused and said, "Do you understand?"

Sirius' eyes had become more accustomed to the light and so he could open his eyes further. "Truthfully? No." He then immediately began to attempt to sit up.

The man immediately began to assist him to sit up. As he looked around he saw a couple of other beds that had people in them. A man was standing nearby whose posture screamed "guard." A pretty, young looking woman started walking over, her face screaming "nurse." As he looked at her, he immediately got a sense of her thoughts.

He immediately shut his eyes and concentrated on his occlumency, a necessary skill he had practiced after to help keep him sane after Azkaban. As he came to a sense of himself, he immediately noticed: His body felt entirely different than he was used to.

With that realization, he opened his eyes back up and looked down at himself. Raising his hands, he saw they were someone else's. He looked back up at the man. "Okay. Where in Merlin's name am I and whose body do I seem to be wearing?"

The man's eyes widened immediately. He tapped a thing on his chest and, after it chirped, he spoke. "Sickbay to Bridge."

A voice sounded, a pleasant contralto with an American accent. "Go ahead, Doctor."

"Captain. I do believe that you and Mr. Tuvok should come to sickbay. Mr. Suder is awake – but there seems to be complications."

"We're on our way."

The man pulled up a small device and pointed it at Sirius. He moved backwards. "What is that?" he asked.

The man looked at him and after a moment's pause replied, "It's a scanning device. I'm checking your vital signs and physical health."

"Ah. Like a wand. Okay then." He relaxed. "Go ahead."

The man paused again, but then moved the little device around him while looking at a small thing in his hand. Even as he was finishing, an attractive woman walked in, her bearing saying "I'm in charge." Behind her was another man, his face stoic.

And he had, hand-to-God, _pointed ears_.

Sirius was seriously wondering where in the hell he was.

She looked at him for along moment and then turned to the man who had helped him. "Doctor," the woman asked, "what seems to be the problem?"

The doctor replied to the woman, "Mr. Suder woke up a few minutes ago. However, his responses were," the man paused, "unexpected."

"What do you mean?" she asked, glancing at him.

Sirius noticed the man with ears looking at him, one eyebrow raised.

The doctor began to move to talk and then stopped. He turned back to Sirius and asked, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Sirius considered for a moment. He could lie, but this was just fucking weird enough that he decided to tell the truth, Statute of Secrecy be damned. "The last thing I remember was being in the Ministry on a rescue mission to save my godson."

At his voice, the woman looked at him in shock. The taller man's other eyebrow shot up to match the first. Sirius continued.

"He and his friends were fighting Death Eaters, followers of that Dark wanker, Voldemort. Me and the rest of the Order immediately began helping them out in order to protect them. To get her attention away from Harry and his friend, I think it was Neville Longbottom, I immediately engaged with my bitch of a cousin, Bellatrix. Too bad that I got cute with her – never taunt a crazy woman hell bent on killing you and all of your friends. Just put her down. Anyway, by sheer luck she got a shot through my defenses and her spell knocked me back toward the Veil and I think I fell through. I remember hearing some voices after, but I was barely conscious. And then, I woke up here." He looked around. "Just where in the name of Merlin am I?"

The doctor just looked at him with an almost cheerful consideration. The woman, the Captain, as well as the others in the room listening, all had looks of complete shock on their faces. The man with the pointed ears said one word: "Fascinating."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius' magic, with Sudor's ability as a betazoid, as well as Sirius' lack of decorum, would make a most amusing character on Voyager.


	9. In the Delta Quadrant Part 2

After a long moment, the Captain nodded. "That is a very strange story." She paused and then asked curiously, "What is your name?"

Sirius had, going against every normal impulse to hide himself, had decided to throw himself on the mercy of the situation. This was mostly because the environment showed a far, far different level of Muggle technology than anything he had ever seen before. This was _not_ the world he had come from. And so he decided to be honest.

"My name is Sirius Black."

The woman nodded. "Okay, Mr. Black. Next question: Where and when were you born?"

Sirius answered cheerfully, "London, St. Mungo's Hospital; 3 November, 1959."

The woman appeared surprised. She answered, "Thank you." She then looked off to nowhere and said, "Computer." There was a chirp. "Check all Earth databases for Sirius Black, Born Earth date 3 November 1959."

There was a pause and then after a long moment a pleasant but unemotional voice answered, "No records found."

The Captain looked back at Sirius. "What date did you leave Earth?" she asked.

Sirius answered, "18 June 1996."

She considered that. She then asked another question. "What do you know of the Eugenics Wars?"

Sirius was confused. "Eugenics wars? Do you mean the blood war?"

"What were the blood war?"

"The war in the Wizarding word between Voldemort and the Ministry."

Janeway shook her head. "No. Not the same thing. The Eugenics Wars were started by Lt. Greene and led to people who had been genetically modified attempting to control the world. They began in 1990."

Sirius was confused. "No. There was nothing like that. Not that I heard of."

She nodded. "Well, Mr. Black. I do believe that we will need to verify your story. Because as far as this world goes: This is 2373. You are on the Starship Voyager. We are 67,000 Light Years from Earth and it will take us another 67 years or so, if nothing changes, to get back there. You are in the body of Lon Suder. Lon Suder was shot days ago when assisting us to retake our ship from those who had stolen it. The wounds he suffered should have been fatal. However, when the body survived unexpectedly, we thought he had survived. However, it seems that that … consciousness, that person, did die. And the only reason I believe that you are _not_ lying is that your accent and mannerisms are so foreign that even Mr. Sudor would not have run into it. Much of the British Isles were destroyed during the Eugenics Wars, though Scotland survived. I have knowledge of languages and dialect and yours is natural – I can tell. Similar accents do exist but none quite exactly the same. The closest is the French – Jean Luc Picard sounds similar to you and he comes from La Barre, France."

"What?" Sirius asked. "The French sound like this now? Those ponces were always derisive of English speakers. They would never take on the accent."

She nodded. "I do believe we will need to speak extensively. But at the moment, the Doctor's going to do an in-depth scan, much more detailed than normal, to see if there are any physical indications that you speak the truth."

Sirius snorted. "I don't know. If my soul has somehow come into a different body, there's no way a healer would be able to tell."

The woman smiled. "Let's see anyway."

Sirius sighed. "Okay then." He turned to the Doctor. "Okay, Doctor." He paused. "What's your name by the way?" he asked curiously.

The man said, "I am referred to as Doctor. Although I act as the Chief Medical Officer, I am in fact a hologram, the Emergency Medical Hologram to be accurate. I have never been given or taken a name."

"What's a hologram?" he asked the Captain.

She started to speak and then stopped herself. "That's something for later. For right now, just treat him as your … as your healer." She had noted his terminology.

Sirius shrugged. "Alright." He said to the doctor, "I'll hereby name you: Doctor Parminus Pomphrey. After the school mediwitch, Poppy, who took care of me and my mates at Hogwarts and still takes care of my godson, Harry. Although she's bossy and dictatorial at times, she's far more skilled than any other healer I've met and doesn't abide anyone interfering with her infirmary. This will remind me not to be too much trouble for you." He said the last bit with some humor.

The Doctor looked less than amused. "I would appreciate it."

"You got it, Doc Parm." He grinned at the man.

The Doctor looked at the Captain and rolled his eyes. The Captain looked like she was trying to retain her serious look but wanted to laugh. "Doctor, go ahead."

"Of course."

Sirius sighed and lay back down on the bed. "Okay, Doctor Pomphrey. Do your thing." He prepared for whatever this scanning thing was – it sounded like diagnostic spells and he could deal with that.

The Doctor started by pushing some buttons on the mass of buttons on the wall. He then pulled out his little mini-wand and picked up his little machine. He gave orders to the machine and had it do various other things which he did not understand.

It all sounded like nonsense to him.

At one point, he started "hearing" thoughts again and had to, once again, close his eys and concentrate on his occlumency. Once he had done he opened his eyes and said, "Okay, Doctor. Something is odd."

"What do you find odd?" the man asked as he paused in his actions.

"Somehow, if I start paying attention to the environment, I start hearing thoughts from people nearby. It takes me a moment to get my mental shields back into place. But I will need to spend a couple of hours meditating to repair my shields so I don't have to actively hold them."

The Doctor turned. "Mr. Tuvok. I believe we need your assistance."

The man with the ears walked up. "How can I help?" he asked stoically.

Sirius talked before the Doctor could. "Can I ask a question without offending you?" The man nodded. "What's with the ears? You look like a tall elf to me."

The man replied, "I am a Vulcan." When that didn't cause a reaction he said, "I was born on the planet Vulcan. We are a different species than Human."

Sirius was less surprised than they expected. "Oh. That makes sense."

Tuvok commented, "Another species other than Human does not surprise you."

Sirius gave a slight shrug (as much as he could lying down). "Not really. In my world, we had Goblins and House Elves. Another species isn't that strange to me."

"I see," the man said. "Very well. Now. You need my assistance?"

It took some time to sort through, including Sirius seeing that he was _not_ in a Human body, but eventually they sorted it out. At the end Sirius got his main question answered: His new plumbing and wedding tackle were virtually identical: He could still have sex like a Human man.

The Captain seemed amused by his relief when he commented on it.

Finally, the Doctor was done. "I have completed my scans."

The Captain asked, "What can you tell us?"

"Mr. Sudor, or Mr. Black as he now seems to be, reads virtually identically to what should be expected with a healthy Betazoid of his age and Mr. Sudor's background, with one exception."

"And that is?" Sirius wanted to know as much as the Captain did.

"There seems to be an additional energy running through his body. While the nature of it eludes me – there is no corresponding record in the Starfleet medical database – it has one significant effect: His body exudes an electro-magnetic field. It isn't very powerful, but it would, in some circumstances, interfere with primitive electronics."

"Will it affect anything on Voyager?" she asked.

"No. At least that is my supposition. Virtually any equipment on the ship would be shielded against such things or not susceptible. Very much like hardened electronics of the twentieth century. It should have no effect. He would have to be in the warp drive to create an effect on that. All in all, I would give him a clean bill of health."

The Captain nodded. "Thank you, Doctor." She turned to Sirius. "Do you know what this extra energy field is?"

Sirius, who had sat up, shrugged. "Probably my magic. I'm surprised he can read that. Muggles, non-Magicals, from my world can't."

The Captain nodded. "I would like to request one more thing. But only of both you and Mr. Tuvok are willing." Sirius looked interested. So the Captain explained. "The man who used to have that body, Mr. Sudor, was in the midst of being rehabilitated from having violent impulses – he was under house arrest and being helped by Lt. Commander Tuvok. I would like him to verify that you are, in fact, mentally a different person. If you are willing."

Sirius asked for an explanation. Tuvok explained and expressed his willingness.

Sirius sighed. "Well, I am willing. But first I should warn you: I spent twelve years in Azkaban, which is a place filled with what you would call demons. I was sent there for a crime I didn't commit. But it had an effect on my mental shields. I escaped to protect my godson two years ago – two years for me. But I am still suffering some effects. It's a work in progress. But, considering I am now of a race of mentalists, it's probably advisable. But this is not a pleasant idea."

"So you are willing?" she asked.

"Yes," he sighed. He looked at Tuvok. "Go ahead, Mr. Vulcan." For some reason, that caused the Captain to suppress another smile.

The Vulcan did some weird thing and put his fingers on his face. "My mind to your mind. Your thoughts to my thoughts …."

Sirius concentrated on sensing what was going on. Through chance, this technique interacted quite well with his occlumency. In fact, as soon as he thought about it, all of the knowledge he had on occlumency and ligilemency passed through the mental link. Sirius' interest in mental shields also brought Tovok's knowledge of Vulcan and Betazoid techniques through.

Even as Tuvok reviewed Sirius' own memories, Sirius began seeing Tuvok's memories. Unlike Tuvok, who looked as though a detached observer, Sirius could actually immerse himself a bit if he wanted. Wizarding mental techniques were a little different than Vulcan techniques. Betazoid techniques were, according to what Sirius now knew, more similar.

However, Sirius could retain his separateness. In fact, Sirius could actually pause and ask for permission to look at different memories. At the speed of thought, this occurred in a microsecond. But it was a distinct process.

Sirius could sense Tuvok's curiosity – apparently his Wizarding techniques were distinctly different enough to make it interesting for the man.

* * *

Captain Janeway and the Doctor were getting worried. Unlike interactions with others, this meld seemed to be taking far longer than normal. "Doctor? What can you tell me?"

The Doctor read his tricorder. "According to what I can see, the two are fine. There are no signs that there is anything wrong. In fact, the readings show an almost controlled level of increase in synaptic activity compared to other melds I have monitored."

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

The doctor considered that. "Vulcan mind melds tend to cause a synchronization in synaptic patterns. And they also tend to increase synaptic intensity greatly. However, this meld, while it has shown an increase in activity, it has not caused continuous synchronization. It's as though they are running a mental marathon together rather than a mental sprint. It seems to be less taxing on an immediate basis and should be safer – as long as the meld doesn't last hours."

After twenty minutes the two stirred. They opened their eyes and Tuvok dropped his hands from Sirius' face.

"Fascinating." Tuvok looked curiously at Sirius.

The Captain was a bit worried. "What is it?"

Tuvok paused and then said, "Mr. Black has spoken nothing but the truth. There is no trace of Mr. Sudor's consciousness. The mental pattern now present is completely foreign. Mr. Black's mental pattern is quite distinctly different."

"So Mr. Sudor did die."

Tuvok nodded. "That does seem to be the case."

"I see." She sighed. "I am sorry to hear that. I will make an announcement to the crew and we will have a memorial service."

"That would be appropriate."

"But what was so fascinating?" the Captain repeated.

"Mr. Black has knowledge of mental skills that are, in a word, unique." He turned and looked at the Captain. "Vulcan techniques create a oneness which is most … intense in its completeness. It takes significant discipline to separate properly and completely – this is why Vulcans have to train so diligently. Mr. Black, however, has the ability to reinforce the separateness of the two minds. His magic, in fact, has a direct effect. I would suspect that Wizards and Witches have a significantly greater mental stability than those without magic. Mental instability in his people is likely due to what is called Dark magic or extreme abuse, which would create something called an obscurial. Mr. Black, as a young child, rejected such things though his family was steeped in such techniques. He is mentally and, likely, physically less susceptible to damage due to the magic which runs through him. But this was not what I found fascinating."

The Captain recognized what would be considered extreme enthusiasm – but only if you understood Vulcans. He bit down her amusement as she put him back on point. "Okay. So what is fascinating?"

Tuvok got back on point. "While I saw much of Mr. Black's life, he also could see my memories. Because he was able to keep his mind separate, he was able to discern areas of mental trauma in my own mind resulting from previous melds in trying circumstances. He could then show me these areas. The incident with Mr. Suder left what Mr. Black perceived as a tear in my memories. The incident with Belanna Torres also left some damage. Mr. Black, using the techniques from his world and his magic, assisted me in repairing what could immediately be found. Without these techniques, accumulated damage could have resulted in neurological degeneration in the future which would have required specific treatment, not available in the Delta quadrant. Mr. Black has likely saved me from significant future harm."

Both the Captain and the Doctor were surprised. Sirius sat there with a grin. "That is fascinating. And quite helpful." She looked at Sirius. "Thank you for assisting my officer."

Sirius nodded. "It wasn't a problem. We should probably do it again. But not until both he and I spend a few hours meditating. I now understand a little of what's happening with this Betazoid brain. I've got to get that under control first. And he's got to map out the fixes in his mind. But we can look again for any more damage after that. He can check for anything I miss in my mind as well."

She looked at Tuvok. "Is that safe?"

Tovok replied with confidence. "Quite safe."

The Captain considered that. "Very well. Mr. Tuvok. Please assist Mr. Black with his quarters, facilities, and how he can obtain food and drink. Until you both are pronounced completely healthy mentally as well as physically, you will complete all melds under the Doctor's supervision. At that point, we can decide how Mr. Black can integrate into the crew. As he is functionally a person from twentieth century Earth, there will be much he will need to learn."

Sirius barked a laugh. "More than you think. My people lived primitively compared to Muggles. I don't understand electricity, or technology. It all sounds like Eqyptian to me."

"Egyptian? Don't you mean Greek? 'It all sounds like Greek to me' is the normal phrase."

Sirius grinned. "The problem with that is that I know some Greek, as well as Latin – comes from learning Magical spells. I also know a little French, Italian, and Spanish. Egyptian is the language I don't have any clue on."

"I see," the Captain replied with some amusement.


	10. In Chicago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if anyone recognizes the scene … I'll say at the end. Anyone who is familiar with the show will guess quickly.

… in Chicago.

The man in the red coat sighed as he followed the tracks.

As he walked down the alleyway, a particular sign caused him to pause. Squatting down, he noticed that the tracks had changed – or that there were now more of them. Looking around, he found the source for the second track. Curiously, the second set of tracks appeared from no where.

This, he decided, was a unique circumstance. This had never happened to him before.

However, he put that observation out of his mind and began following the increased traffic.

Another curiosity caused him to pause again. He looked for a long moment at the ground. He vocalized a single sound. "Huh."

He then shook his head and redirected his attention toward the trail. He knew that the smell of the air meant that there would soon be rain. And if that occurred, the mystery he was now confronted with would not be solved so easily.

Consequently, he sped up.

He paused two more times in following the trail, to ensure that he was accurate in his observation. He was.

As he rushed down the street, he noted in passing the sound of the car which pulled up next to him. "Frasier! What are you doing?"

He glanced over. "Hello, Ray. I am, currently on the trail of a distracted Diefenbaker. I suspect that he is up ahead."

The man in the car paused. "Do you mean in that park up ahead?"

"I suspect that is correct."

The man sighed. "Well, get in. I have a poker game tonight but if I don't know everything's fine, I'll lose out."

The man in the red coat paused and considered. Finally he nodded. Quickly, he entered the car. The driver accelerated and soon the two stopped quite near the park.

As expected by the man in the red coat, the park was deserted save two canines: A white wolf and a large, black houndlike dog.

The driver almost shouted when he began to open the door. "Wait!" The man in the red coat looked at him curiously. "Are you sure it's safe?" he asked incredulously.

The man the red coat considered that for a long moment. He finally decided to answer. "While there is always a risk, in this case I believe that the risk is minimal. I, however, believe that my official title will provide me some protection."

Ray looked at his best friend incredulously. "Your job won't keep you safe from a possibly dangerous threat."

Frasier nodded. "True. But who holds ultimate authority over me will." Frasier then immediately completed the action of getting out of the car. Striding confidently, he walked forward toward the two canines.

The driver of the green buick turned it off and rushed out to follow.

Soon, one of the canines turned toward the man. "Diefenbaker. Come over here, please."

The white wolf paused and glanced over at the other canine and then back to the man.

"You can bring your friend over with you."

Soon the two canines were trotting over. The wolf stopped and looked up at the man. The man said, "You could have brought him home. Playing in the park is fine, but we do have to be up early. You know this."

The wolf gave a half-whine, half huffing sound.

"There is no excuse for staying out so late. I don't want to hear it."

The wolf gave a small bark and then glanced at the other canine. "Yes. I will assist him as well."

The wolf huffed and then moved behind the man.

Frasier looked at the other canine, who was staying back.

"You can come closer. It will assist in discussing the matter at hand."

Ray said, "Frasier. You're sounding a little …."

The man in the red coat waved him off. "Come over here, please."

The large black dog stood up and trotted over, stopping and sat down on his haunches. He looked up.

"Yes. It is nice to meet you. If you would change over, I would appreciate it."

The dog turned his head and looked at the man curiously. Ray said, "Frasier? What are you doing?" He sounded worried.

Frasier looked at Ray. "Detective Vecchio. At this time, I am declaring this a matter under my authority as a Royal Canadian Mounted Policeman. I am, in the end, answerable to the Queen. And, as this involved her subjects, it is not a matter for you to become involved with. Do you understand and acknowledge my statement?"

Ray said, "I hear what you're saying, but …"

"Good. Then please stand back quietly." Frasier turned back. "You can change now."

The dog stood up and, to Ray's shock, _changed_ into a man.

"Good. Even though you are British and not Canadian, I do have the authority to place you under the Queen's protection." He paused. "Theoretically." He became more confident, "However, I would ask how a British shapeshifting man came to arrive in Chicago. You are far from home."

"How did you know?" the man asked. Ray immediately noticed the accent. It _was_ an English guy.

"I followed the trail of my wolf, Diefenbaker. He found you after you arrived in this world. I suspect this is a different dimension, as there are no people with your abilities here. However, I recognized the breed of dog which you appear as – the breed is only mentioned in myths from Great Britain.

"Your ability to change was obvious from the tracks I have been following for the last half a mile. Diefenbaker, however, does not consider you a threat. Therefore, you are not a danger to myself or those around me. I suspect that you are from a world where people live who can perform magic – or something similar. You are British. You will need assistance. As a representative of the Queen, though that stretches my authority, I will make every effort to assist."

The man looked at the man in the red coat, and then at the other man. "Is he serious?"

Ray shook off his shock. "Uh. Yeah. Frasier's like that." The man paused. "Is everything he said true?"

The man shook his head. "Yes. I can't believe you figured that out from _following our tracks_." He looked at Frasier. "What's your deal? Why are you here?"

"My name is Benton Frasier, Royal Canadian Mounted Police. I first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of my father …."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Sirius ends up in the Due South universe. Very strange and weird. But when I thought of it … I had to write it. The show is over twenty years ago. But I liked it.


End file.
